


夜莺和快乐王子

by mociamo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 我举起他的手臂，不顾一切地振臂高喊：“好——像——奇——迹——啊！”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	夜莺和快乐王子

前些日子参加节目，主持人问了这样一个问题：“D.O.的话，是一个更容易去相信还是怀疑的人呢？”

我正看着桌子上面的小玩偶发呆，听到这话有点没反应过来。之前明明还好好地在讲美食、旅游、和逗趣笑话，怎么忽然讲起这种严肃的话题。后面在后台聊天的时候她提起来，说这里有些问题是粉丝提的。我于是想，谁会想问D.O.这个问题呢？他们为什么想知道这样一个答案呢？

都暻秀面对这个话题的时候拿出了比平时更严肃的态度。我看着他的侧脸，必须承认，这也像是我会问出的一个问题。

一般认识多久之后才能做到了解对方呢？一年、十年、二十年，有些时候一辈子都做不到。我又有什么信心说，我百分之百了解他这个人呢？但我知道从见面的第一天开始，竟然从来没有过“啊……暻秀原来是这样子的人”的念头。他好像一直都是这样，虽然身上有变化，但那种变化不会让我觉得被欺骗、被抛下。

就好像我起初以为他是永远不把真实想法说出来的那种闷葫芦，但后面他轻而易举地掏心掏肺，竟然让我不安起来。

“有时候其实也会怀疑自己，怀疑很多事情，”都暻秀开口，看向镜头，“但是更多的时候会告诉自己，只有相信，才能更好地向前走啊。以前常常会觉得，为什么这么笃定呢？现在则会说，为什么不去相信呢？”

他说完之后抿着嘴笑了笑，周围的队友都点点头，或者发出哇哦的声音。我在旁边补充：“D.O.是很有信念的人呢。”

都暻秀朝我看过来，一下摇摇头笑了。我突然觉得有点沮丧，不知道为什么。

我是开朗主动的人，很多事情都是我踏出第一步的。

比如有一次我问他：“有没有一瞬间会想要和我接吻呢？”

他那时候还小，眼睛里突然有点惊恐，然后笑了起来：“说什么呢你？”

他把眼睛挪开，拒绝和我对视，然后继续做自己手上的事情——也就是观察自己的手指，上面我送给他的戒指此时此刻格外、无比、十分的显眼。

我一直以来都有很强烈的直觉，不管它们最后被验证为是对是错，我总是依赖它们。但现在我凭着直觉问出了口，却有点不敢去听见回答。我突然有一点点感觉到和他的关系在我的心里变得沉甸甸起来，好像意识到了什么事情。以前不是这样的，以前我以为就是我以为的那样，好朋友，愿意做亲密的事情，不想抛下他也不想被他抛下。那么现在是怎么回事，我怎么不知不觉一下过渡到了这个地方？好像我还没有意识到自己正在渡河，划船的人就催促我下船：喂，到啦，赶紧上岸吧。

他随后逃跑了，说去找点东西吃。我当时还不太明白，只是想，玩笑好像开得不太对。

之后我们好像都把这件事情抛在脑后，但之后我们也真正接吻了，只不过主动的人不是我。宿舍里有次只剩我们两个人的时候，他拉住我，这时候他已经长大了一点。“我要确认一件事情。”他坐在床上，这么说着把我拉得弯下腰，然后把嘴唇贴上来。他捧住我的脸，舌头伸进来，我浑身发热，匆匆忙忙地回应他。

随后他看着我，我可能看起来比较茫然——我又跟着直觉来了，我愿意亲吻他，却没有先搞明白是为什么。是喜欢，是亲近，我知道这些。

但原来他是要来确认我不爱他，要确认自己应该抛掉什么东西了。

当然他没有抛下我，他把我当好朋友。取而代之他把自己的一部分东西抛掉了。但同一时刻我才忽然反应过来，船早就靠岸了，而我该上岸了。

之后我常常回想和都暻秀共享的很多美好时刻，想找到线索。在舞台上有足够多了，还有生活中的琐碎事情，旅行中逃开所有关注的某些瞬间……很多很多，最早的时候是在某一次上舞台之前。我看见台上飘飘洒洒落下好多彩带，真的很美。

“以后要习惯在彩带里跳舞了吧！”我习惯性地转过头去找他，凑到他耳边说。

我那年二十一岁，他比我小不到两个月。我们认识了好几年，是很好的朋友。我们会一起唱歌，关于未来、做梦、爱情的歌。尽管很久以后我才意识到那段时间，那些完全沉浸在音乐里的时间是很珍贵又纯粹的，简直挑不出一点错或者瑕疵。越长越大之后似乎漏洞和破绽就越来越多。

当时我们两个人并肩靠在一起站在拥挤的后台通道里，海潮一样的声音就朝我们打过来。

“哇，一起去吧，在闪闪发亮的灯光底下唱歌。”我轻轻地推了推他。

“是在迎接我们吧。”我又说，忍不住变得兴奋激动起来。

都暻秀表情不明显，只是睁大了眼睛看着前面。过了一会儿我才听到他小声地说了一句：“好像奇迹呢。”

外面的灯光洒了一点进来，我此刻想，奇迹。

体内的化学物质哗啦啦一下子冲进我脑里，周围反正已经足够嘈杂了，我举起他的手臂，不顾一切地振臂高喊：“好——像——奇——迹——啊！”

不知道他还记不记得这件事情。

我想其实应该更早发现的，表面严肃其实只是认真对待身边所有事情的都暻秀，对着镜头拿纸巾遮住脸不愿意给大家看到自己流泪，在大家一起喊出相爱吧的时候，偶尔会偷偷看向我——我应该更早发现的——不对，我早就发现了，只是从未真正明白、确信过。

应该在二十二岁生日派对的那个晚上，看到小长颈鹿，闻闻发现有很舒服的香味之后，就面带笑意、无比笃定地说——是暻秀啊！

现在还来不来得及呢？我并不去理会这个问题，只是拼命地想抓住，哪里管得了姿态好看不好看。我们还是非常亲近的好朋友，对视之后偶尔会有停顿的瞬间，他好像总把自己截住了。他拥抱我，安慰我，甚至和我手拉手，都非常温暖——但你要是见过接吻时的他，就会明白这只是雨滴轻轻打在树丛上。我要的爱，和他所能给予的爱，都不止于此。

我的夜莺什么时候才飞来呢？还是早就在之前的某一个冬天为了自己的玫瑰流尽了血？我害怕痛苦，但我愿意以快乐为牺牲换来双眼。老天愿意让我交换吗，还是我注定要快乐下去？可是这不是快乐，这只是因为缺了双眼而不必出现的眼泪——求求你，让我流泪吧。

但正当我祈求的时候都暻秀来了。他拉住我的手，告诉我我其实已经有了一双宝石眼睛，可以看见很多很多美丽的事物了。我这才想起来，他是让自己去相信的人，我不是。

我等来了我的红宝石，可是还不相信这是真正的眼睛。他铸炼了玫瑰，又把它抛掉了。我拉住他追问，是在什么时候抛掉的呢？是在岸上等我渡河的时候吗？

他好像没听见我的问题，只是轻轻地抱住我说：“灿烈，你要快乐啊。”

他给我写过一张贺卡，不记得是哪一年的时候了。不是很早，也不是很晚，可能是我正在渡河的那段时间。他原来已经早早抵岸，远远地在岸上看着我漂流。多么残忍的人，他是，我也是。我让他一个人站在岸上，而他让我一个人呆在船上，彼此之间没有任何交流，河水的声音太大了，头顶的阳光太强烈了。我们都置身光辉中，甚至快要看不见彼此。

我今天找到了那张贺卡，在里面他这么写，是很认真也有点稚嫩的字体：

新的一年里一起奔向新的未来，会忙得要命，会每天都在不同的城市，但像那首我们一起唱过好多次的歌一样，全世界都会知道我们的名字。

新的一年里也收获好运，新的一年好好对待生活。

灿烈啊，还会常常想起最开始的时候亮闪闪的灯光吗？

新的一年里，十年、二十年、一百年里，都会一直感激遇到了你。

好像奇迹啊。

“好像奇迹啊。”

我喃喃出声，才在一瞬间里忽然想起二十岁的灯光，它那么亮，又是那么遥远了。


End file.
